captainscarletfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Winters
Astrid Winters was the head of Balneath Castle, a Spectrum base located in Scotland. She appeared in the episode The Achilles Messenger. Biography As the head of a Spectrum training base, Winters was shown to be efficient at her job, but displayed a cold and demanding personality. Mysteronisation One night while overseeing an exercise in resisting interrogation, Winters was furious when Captain Scarlet and Destiny Angel instead proceeded to escape from the base before being called back. After getting into an argument with Scarlet, Astrid received a phone call requesting her presence elsewhere. While she was driving, she was unable to make a sharp turn at a bend due to the breaks of her car not working. Her car plunged into the water, drowning her. A copy of her vehicle then materialized on the road with a replicant of Astrid Winters in it. She then drove back towards Balneath Castle. Entering Scarlet’s room, Winters got into a brief fight before pinning him down. However, the replicant claimed she was not there to kill Scarlet but to save him and humanity. Confronted by Scarlet and Destiny, Winters explained how she represented a faction of the Mysteron consciousness who believed their war with humanity was a pointless one as mankind represented no real threat to them. Her purpose was to tell them how to defeat the Mysterons. Astrid however only wished to pass this precious information onto Colonel White directly. To prove her sincerity, she told them of an attempt on the Mysterons’ part to destroy a meeting of some of Earth’s most prominent scientists in New York. While Spectrum was dealing with this threat, Scarlet was left to guard Winters at Balneath. The replicant began to grow increasingly paranoid as she knew it was only a matter of time before the Mysterons found her. No sooner had she said this that two gunships containing an entire battalion of Mysteronised soldiers launched an attack on the base. Scarlet successfully killed most of the soldiers and protected Winters while she also assisted him in disposing of several of the guards when he was briefly incapacitated. Returning to Balneath, Winters began expressing more concern for Paul. Once Colonel White agreed to meet her on a rooftop in the city, Winters prepared to tell them what she knew only to be shot through the chest by Captain Black who had taken up a sniping position on another rooftop. In her final moments, Winters expressed terror that the Mysterons were coming for her before her body ceased to exist. Personality Originally, Astrid Winters was shown to be a cold and demanding woman who expected her subordinates to follow her orders to the letter. She was not above making thinly veiled threats to those who disobeyed her. This caused Scarlet to immensely dislike her. Replicant The replicant of Astrid Winters, while claiming her body still held traces of her, displayed a very different personality. Contrary to most other replicants who would rarely speak unless they had to and showed little to no true emotion at all, the Winters replicant was dedicated to fulfilling her purpose of informing Spectrum on how to defeat the Mysterons since she represented a faction of their Collective that were against their war with humanity. While at first slightly condescending towards humans, Astrid quickly seemed to develop a distant friendship with Scarlet, protecting him by killing enemy soldiers and even inquiring about how he could cope with the fact that he was neither truly human or Mysteron anymore. Winters also displayed a great understanding of many Mysteron subjects due to being one herself. However, as time went on she grew increasingly afraid due to knowing what kind of indescribable punishment awaited her should she be captured. This fear unfortunately proved to be justified as her body was killed, decorporalising her and transporting her back to Mars to be punished by the Mysteron collective. Category:Characters Killed by The Mysterons Category:Mysteron Agents